Ships of the Line 2012
, | published=July 2011| publisher=Pocket Books & Andrews McMeel Publishing| pages=24| ISBN=ISBN-10: 1449404642| altimage=220px | |}} The [[Ships of the Line calendars|'Ships of the Line' calendar]] for 2012. Contents *Cover: Reflections after Probert, by Craig Frey & Dennis Bailey & Chris Martin :As the refitted hovers over a crater lake, her reflection in the lake displays the starship's original configuration. The painting is an homage to Andrew Probert's work that appeared on the cover of the magazine "Enterprise Incidents". '' : *January: '''Drake Was Right', by Doug Drexler :The Class F shuttlecraft is flying towards a landing zone on an unnamed Class M planet home to the Scintilla. This painting has been animated for drex-tv03. : *February: Reprovisioning at Sea, by Dan Uyeno :The is supplied by the cargo ship . : *March: A New Dawn, by Tobias Richter :The USS Enterprise arrives at a drydock in orbit of Earth serviced by workbees and Federation travel pods. : *April: Terminal Descent of the Starship ''Allegiance, by D. M. Phoenix :In the atmosphere of an unnamed planet, the is battling a Borg cube. : *May: Planck''-class - Shakedown, by Mark Rademaker :The conducts her shakedown while orbiting an unnamed planet. : *June: Ambassador''-class - Sea Trials, by Tobias Richter :The conducts her field trials in an unnamed planetary system. : *Center: Ambassador Class/Merian Class, Ambassador-class model by Tobias Richter based on Andrew Probert's original Ambassador-class design & Merian-class model and design by Mark Rademaker, Dedicated to Walter M. Jefferies :The USS Ambassador and the USS Planck are shown in a general layout, and there are dorsal, fore, aft, and side views of each ship.. Specifics for both classes are listed. : *July: Reliant'' at Tango Sierra, by Alain Rivard :In an alternate reality, the approaches the spacedock Tango Sierra. In the background, the is seen on an approach vector to the dock. : *August: Call the Ball, by John Eaves :The is on a course for a landing in the shuttlebay of an unnamed starship. : *September: Relics''/''Star Trek: The Next Generation''/''Twenty-Fifth Anniversary (1987-2012), by Dax Pandhi\Doug Drexler :In a scene from the episode "Relics", the is seen entering the Dyson Sphere. : *October: Sighted Son'a - Sank Same, by Robert Wilde :The , after a successful strafing run, passes the exploding Son'a injector assembly. This painting is based on events seen in the movie Star Trek: Insurrection. : *November: Whatever This Thing Is, It's Big by Douglas E. Graves :Captain John Christopher's F-104 Starfighter is flying alongside the USS Enterprise. This painting is based on events seen in the episode "Tomorrow is Yesterday". '' : *December: 'Botany Bay', by Niel Wray :In an unnamed planetary system, the [[SS Botany Bay|SS ''Botany Bay]] is discovered by the USS Enterprise. This painting is based on events seen in the episode "Space Seed". Images file:scintilla.jpg|Glow from the Scintilla civilization (January) file:uSS Balmung.jpg| (February) file:uSS Mughi.jpg| (February) file:workbee 73.jpg|Workbee 73 (March) file:uSS Allegiance.jpg| (April) file:uss planck.jpg| (May) file:uSS Ambassador.jpg| (June) file:reliant SOTL 2012.jpg| (July) file:merian class starship.jpg|Technical diagram of the (center spread) Appendices External link * Category:Calendars